


Cheer Down

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim needs to tell Blair to calm his act down in public.  He’s too enthusiastic.Happy Birthday, AnnieB
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Cheer Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieB/gifts).



[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20birthday%20fic%20pics/cheerdownAnnieb_zpsl3t1fb9q.png.html)

Everyone at the station was talking about Blair, and Jim had taken about as much as he could take. As Jim was in the elevator two cops from Vice stared at Jim and one asked, “How can you stand to be partners with that fag?”

Jim glared at both of them. “I don’t think anything you say could change my mind about my partner. He’s a good consultant for the station and you should treat him with respect.”

The second cop laughed and said, “So basically, you’re fucking him?”

“I most certainly am not. You’re two of the crudest people I’ve ever met. Fuck off!” Jim got off the elevator when the door opened. He didn’t care if he had to walk up two flights of stairs. It would be worth it to Jim. 

As he came up the stairs two girls from records were talking about Blair. The first one said, “I think he’s the peppiest person I have ever met. They say he’s a fag, but I don’t believe it.”

The second one said, “I don’t think he is either but I also would never call him that, Barb even if I thought he was. That’s fucking rude. He’s one of the nicest guys in this station.” 

They both turned and looked at Jim and Barb said, “Detective Ellison. I didn’t mean anything cruel by what I said. It came out wrong.”

“You’re free to have whatever thoughts about Blair Sandburg you want. I couldn’t care less.” Jim walked by them and got to his floor in no time at all. 

Jim was going to talk to Blair that night. He didn’t need the negative attention. Blair had just started working at the station and was so happy. He was constantly cheerful. Blair needed to cheer down. 

When Jim got to his desk, Blair was talking on the phone. He waved at Jim, enthusiastically. Jim waved back and sat down to do his reports. 

Blair got off the phone and asked, “All right, who pissed in your Cheerios today?”

“What a nice thing to picture, Blair. No one did. I just wish you could cheer down a little bit. You’re drawing attention to yourself.”

Blair’s smile left right away and he asked, “Someone said I was gay, right? Well, boo-fucking-who! Jim, I don’t care what they think about me. I’m doing my job and doing it well. That’s all that should matter, right?”

“You’re right. I’m sorry I let my bad mood get out of hand. You’re just so enthusiastic all the time and some people take that wrong.”

“I’m sorry I’m embarrassing you.”

Jim whispered, “I’m not embarrassed. We’ll talk about it later.”

Blair started working on his reports and got them done in record speed. He didn’t offer to do any for Jim, which struck Jim as odd. When Blair got up for coffee, Megan walked over to Jim and said, “What did you do to our cheerleader? He’s the only thing that keeps us sane every day. He makes all of our days bright.”

“Someone called him a fag. In fact two someones. I told him to cheer down a little bit.”

“Jimbo, you’re an asshole.” She stormed off without saying anything else. 

Blair got back to his desk and was still looking sad. Jim softly said, “Would you like to go to lunch with me today?”

“No! I wouldn’t want to embarrass you, Jim.”

“You don’t embarrass me, Chief. But people are talking about you and you don’t want that do you?”

“I couldn’t give a flying fuck, Jim.”

“Please, let’s go to lunch today and we’ll talk,” Jim pleaded. 

“Take Simon. I’m not in the mood.”

“I’d rather go with you any day,” Jim whispered. 

“Fine… We’ll go as soon as you’re done with your report. I’ll tell Simon.” Blair walked over to Simon’s office and knocked. 

“Come on in, Sandburg.”

Blair walked in and smiled. “Jim and I are going to lunch in about ten minutes. I just wanted to let you know we’re leaving.”

“Get him out of that mood, Blair. You have a way with him and maybe he’ll tell you one of these days how he really feels about you.”

“What are you talking about, Simon?”

“Ask him during lunch. Not my business…”

“See you later,” Blair said as he walked out and sat back at his desk staring at Jim. Did Jim have feelings towards him? Was Blair finally going to get lucky?

“What are you smiling about, Chief?”

“Just happy is all. Oh, I forgot I need to cheer down.”

“Forget I said it. I like your enthusiasm. Everyone does.”

“Ready for lunch, Jim?”

“Let me give this report to Simon and then we’ll go.”

Blair was actually happy about finding some things out that day and hopefully, Jim wouldn’t fight him on it.

**********

Blair didn’t say a word all the way to the restaurant. Once they got there, they sat in a booth opposite each other. Blair couldn’t wait till their drinks and food came so he could harass Jim.

The waitress, Molly, came up and asked them what they wanted to drink. 

Jim answered, “Two iced teas with lemon.”

Blair smiled at him and cleared his throat. He was going to wait until the waitress took their order before he started grilling Jim about feelings. 

Molly brought the tea and took their order. 

As soon as she walked away, Blair whispered, “Have you ever been with a man, Jim?”

Jim started choking on his tea. Once he got done choking, he whispered back, “What are you doing?”

“Answer the question, Jim.”

“Yes… I’m bi.”

“Cool, so am I. So basically those guys that asked you about me at work were right. Tell them tomorrow that there is nothing to worry about, I have my eyes on someone besides them.”

Jim burst out laughing. It was a nice sound. Blair always felt that laughter was the music of the heart. So he just sat and smiled at Jim. 

“Blair, the reason I was upset is because I didn’t want anyone to come on to you that finds you irresistible. I know I do.”

“Now, Jim, this is where you ask me out.”

“Would you like to go out to dinner tonight? Just the two of us. No Megan Connor. She tends to think she has to protect you.”

It was Blair’s turn to laugh. Jim loved the sound. “So are you going to answer me?”

“Where are we going?”

“How about Saccony’s? We both like it there and they love it when we come.”

“Can we sit close together, Jim?”

“You can sit on top of me if you wanted to. I’m easy, you’ll find that out soon enough.”

Blair laughed again and the lunch was delivered. 

“I love this meatloaf, but I’m not going to be hungry for a big dinner tonight,” Blair said. 

“You’re right. How about tomorrow night and tomorrow for lunch we’ll both have salads. We can bring them from home.”

“Good idea, Jim. It’s a date. Could we make out at the loft tonight?”

“Of course, but that’s all. I’m getting a date out of this, Blair.”

Blair laughed once more. “You’re quite the charmer. Thank you for asking me out and not letting those goons ruin our relationship.”

“Goons? It was Michaels and Dougherty from Vice. I wouldn’t exactly call them goons.”

“You tell them tomorrow that I’m taken,” Blair teased. 

“Will do, boss,” Jim kidded back. 

They finished their lunch and no one had to do any cheering down. It turned out to be a wonderful day. 

The end


End file.
